The present invention relates to a control device and a control method of a high voltage inverter, and more particularly to a control device and a control method of a high voltage inverter capable of automatically and accurately setting up neutral point information at a master controller and a plurality of cell controllers of the high voltage inverter.
A high voltage inverter generating a high voltage by connecting in series a plurality of unit cells for each phase is basically formed by basically connecting the plurality of unit cells in series. Each one distal end of the plurality of unit cells is connected to form a neutral point, while the other each distal end is connected to a three-phase motor.
A master controller for controlling the operation of the high voltage inverter and each cell controller disposed at each of the plurality of unit cells are set up with the neutral point information. The master controller is configured to control the plurality of unit cells based on the set-up neutral point information. Each cell controller disposed in each of the plurality of unit cells is configured to control a switching operation of each switching element based on the set-up neutral point information to generate a high voltage.
Unless the neutral point information is accurately set up on which position the neutral points are formed in the master controller and the plurality of cell controllers in the high voltage inverter position, the high voltage inverter cannot be normally operated to generate errors such as trip and the like.
Therefore, it is imperative that the neutral point information be accurately set up in the master controller and the plurality of cell controllers.
In setting up the neutral point information, an operator who has installed a high voltage inverter must check a position where the neutral point is formed and set up the neutral point information in the master controller and the plurality of cell controllers.
However, the setting up of neutral point information by an operator suffers from a disadvantage in that it takes lots of time. Another disadvantage is that accurate neutral point information must be set up again by re-checking a connection position of the neutral point if the operator erroneously sets up the neutral point information, which occurs often.